The Fighter
by brenna idk
Summary: Life doesn't wait for anybody. Neither does Spot. Until he meets 'the one.' But sometimes, life just gets in the way. "He swings with all his might, At all that might have been, & Shes in love with him, But lovers don't always win."
1. Chapter 1

**1. STANDING IN THE WAKE OF DEVESTATION,**

**WAITING ON THE EDGE OF THE UNKNOWN.**

"Who's da boy?"

"Spot, you got it all wrong—"

"Who da hell is da boy? For the last damn time!"

"I'm a girl, you dipshit."

"Holy shit! Match? It looks like you set her on fire! Oh crap, she's blacking out again!"

"Ah, c'mon. I don't set people on fire!"

"Why didn't ya tell me it was a goil!"

"Spot, we—"

"Just shuppud."

"Take your own advice, Blue Eyes."

"I like her bettah when she's outta it."

* * *

><p>Spot stood looking over the girl, her red hair equal to her fiery personality.<p>

Boots shook his head, knowing that even though he had tried to tell Spot she was a girl, that it was no use.

The two others were Brooklyn Newsboys themselves, one with the same dark red hair as the girl, named Cano; short for Volcano. Which was ironic, because he never exploded, so to speak. He was the comic relief the boys always went for, with the ability to make anyone laugh, smile, and fall in love with him. He was everyone's sweet brother. He stood a whole eight inches taller than Spot, even after the leader had finally grown.

The other Brooklynite was Match. He was Cano's twin brother, impossible to tell apart at first. The only thing that really gave away the difference was Match had a weird obsession with blowing things up and setting things on fire.

"Put her in my room foah da night," Spot commanded, jerking his head towards his room.

"Only cuz you said so, Blue Eyes," Cano said, mimicking the girl from earlier when that's what she called Spot.

"Watch yoah mouth," the leader snarled, to which the twins both batted their eyelashes like little girls, pretending to have innocence.

As the redheads carried the girl out of the room, Spot turned to Boots.

"Where'd you find da goil, anyways?"

"She was on da bridge. I didn't know what ta do, so I brought her heah."

"You'se don't say?" Spot said, smirking with sarcasm.

"I was only heah ta visit Boomer. So I'm on my way out. Nice ta see you again, Spot." Boot said, avoiding eye contact with the powerful boy in front of him.

Spot nodded his head and was walking away before Boots really left.

The arrogant leader walked into his room, seeing the twins had put her in the extra bed.

"Now get outta me room, ya pyros."

"Hey! Only Match is da pyro." Cano said, shoving Spot gently on his way out. The twins had a special part in Spot's heart, their goofiness a relief. Sometimes.

"I ain't a bad pyro. I just like fiah." The other freckled boy replied, shoving his brother.

"No, you like settin' tings on fiah."

"Ain't it da truth!" Coal, another newsie, peaked her head into the hallway as the boys walked down in. Match's hand was just as big as her head as he set it on the top of her head, ruffling her pin straight, shiny, pitch black hair. She stood out in New York, with her layered black hair that didn't quite touch her shoulders, and giant dimples. She was gorgeous. You were taken back by her, even as a newsie, no matter who you were. But out of everyone, she found herself taken aback by Match.

Spot laughed and found himself shaking his head. He walked over to the girl. She looked like she needed sleep. Her clothes were torn and charred, but she didn't seem to have any physical damage, but it was hard to tell because she was absolutely covered in what looked like soot.

Spot found himself thinking, why does everyone have something to do with fire?

* * *

><p><strong>HOLY SHIRTLESS SPOT CONLON, I'M HAVING AN EPIPHANY. <strong>

**Please, refrain from being completely mortified, as I am determined to finish this. SOON. **

**I have inspiration! FROM A SONG. & IT HIT ME, LIKE STEPPING IN FRONT OF TRAIN. (Which I do not advice doing.)**

**Dontcha just look when a muse hits like that? I do.**

**I'm not telling you what song, but I AM SO FRICKEN EXCITED, as you fellow writers may have also expirienced,**

**as of feeling that you have the best idea EVER.**

**:3**

**Much Love. **

**(Chapter Title= Iridescent by Linkin Park)**


	2. Chapter 2

**2. I FELL INTO PIECES, & SHE FELL INTO ME.**

Spot flung himself off the coach he had crashed on in the living area of his Lodging House. Another shrill filled the air.

It pierced the ears of all that heard it, followed by coughing, and another shriek. "Fire! So much fire!"

Spot was running up the stairs, towards the voice. "Match! Did you set sumting on fiah! You'se fuckin' dead! Who's hoit?"

Match was walking out of his room, barely awake and rubbing his eye, as Spot ran by. "No, I'se been good."

Cano called from across the hall, "If you'se was good, den I'd be in our room, not Coal!"

"Shuddup, Cano," Match hissed.

Spot was running towards the screams, when he found himself in his own room. It was pitch black, the blinds were shut and it was about three in the morning.

As he opened the door, he couldn't see anything. Except two pair of giant eyes glaring up at him from where their owner was crouched like a wild animal on the ground. Terror flashed in the giant eyes, and to Spot they looked possessed.

"Holy shit, I didn't know Spot was an exorcist," Cano called from behind Spot, clearly also scared.

"Why am I here?" The voice came from the girl with the blazing eyes.

No answer came from the crowd who had circled outside the door.

"Hello? Are you all mute? And who are you? Why am I here?"

"You were passed out onna bridge. A friend dropped you'se off heah. You wouldn't have made da night. And you don't remembah us from earliah?" Spot finally spoke.

The girls widened in recognition, before saying, barely edible, "Blue Eyes."

The twins stifled a laugh as they headed back off to their rooms, herding the other Newsies who had gathered to watch with them.

"You know, Blue Eyes ain't a name I want goin' around. I'se a fighter." Spot said.

"I thought you were a newsie." She said, getting up, slowly, as if her joints were those of an old woman. Her eyes seemed to calm themselves, and the possessed look vanished into a look of pure brokenness. Spot actually didn't know which he liked better.

"I'se used ta be. But I needed da rush, da risk, da feelin' dat I was untouchable. So I fight. And I win." Spot said, not really knowing why those eyes made him tell her what he had told no one about why he fought.

"Good. Cuz if you didn't, you'd be dead." She said, knowingly.

"No. Fighting's not til da death." Spot spit back, angry at her for thinking she knew more about it than he did.

"I bet that you've killed more people fighting than you have being a Newsies. And a leader? In Brooklyn? Of course you've taken many lives. But fighting, I'd bet you've taken many more." The sadness in her eyes grew, her words soft, not meaning as an insult to the arrogant leader.

"So you'se knew I was da leader of Brooklyn. So you'se do know who I am?" He smirked, but it didn't feel right; smirking at this girl with eyes of pure pain and sadness. It made him feel cruel; and Spot Conlon never felt cruel, even when he was.

"Course I do, Blue Eyes. Of course I do." She said, and closed the door silently and slowly before the boy's wide, confused blue eyes.

"Hey! Dat's me room!" He called out, just after she locked the door.

"You weren't here when I awoke, so go back to the place you were."

"I'se only lettin' you boss me around tanight, got it? But fine, you'se can have da room. Tanight, only." He heard the springs on the bed sink as she got back into the bed. "Wait, why were you screamin'? And what's you'se name?"

"I'll tell you about it tomorrow. And my name? You can call me anything you want to," the girl said, clearly ending the conversation. Spot shook his head, wondering why this mysterious girl had such an effect on him. And as he turned around to walk back to the coach, he could have sworn he heard the words, 'Goodnight, Blue Eyes.'

* * *

><p><strong>I really actually like writing this. This is the most fun I've had writing a fanfiction in quite a while, and they should be fun. They ARE fun. This is just the most fun. <strong>

**Oh, & I'm actually doing this for myself. **

**I mean, I love it when you guys read my stories & comment & all that jazz,**

**But this. This, right here, I would keep writing if every single comment told me I shouldn't. **

**& I guess that's the moment when you sorta figured out life? Right?**

**When you do stuff for yourself, not others?**

**Daangggg, that got deep real fast. Reaall fast. **

**Anyways, I hope you all have a fan-Fricken-tastic day. Or night. :3**

**-PS) The Chapter Name is a line from, Walk on Water or Drown by Mayday Parade. **


	3. Chapter 3

**3. DON'T YOU WORRY YOU'RE PRETTY LITTLE MIND,**

**PEOPLE THROW ROCKS AT THINGS THAT SHINE.**

"Spot? Pshhh, Spot?"

"What do you want?" Spot asked, rolling over on the coach to face the person talking to him. He flinched when he found himself face to face to two giant eyes. This time, they lacked the crazy, and the sadness that they had last night. This time, they were brightened a bit, with amusement written across them.

"I'd like to know where I can clean myself up," and as the girl said this, he realized that indeed, she still was completely covered in soot and ashes.

"Oh, yeah. Da bathroom's across da hall from my room, and a bit towards da left. And what time is it?" Spot asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Four thirty," the girl said, walking off.

"You'se got an hour befoah da boys is up," The leader said, turning back over. He waited for an answer, and when he didn't get one, he turned back over to see that she must have walked away. There was something different about this girl, whether it was the way she didn't wait to be dismissed from a conversation that everyone else would have, because it was Spot. Spot was the most feared person in Brooklyn, and at the young age of sixteen? He took down people he fought that were triple his size, and he always won.

He could hear her filling up the basin, and he was walking up the stairs and down the hall towards his room, when Coal started walking out of Match's room. She saw Spot walk by, and her eyes grew double in size. Spot just laughed. It's not a lie when people talk about how Spot Conlon knows everything; he does.

He walks into his room, and it's been cleaned and the beds were made. He walked over to the dresser he was able to afford. On it was a small leather bag.

He opened it, because he was Spot Conlon. And this was his room, anyways. It might not have been the girl's. But it was.

Inside, there was a single piece of paper that said _Phoenix_ on it; and a key with a note tied to it. It read, _If you ever lose yourself, you can find your spark here._

"Find anything?" The girl said, coming up and standing in the doorway.

"You'se de only one I'se evah known who can sneak up on me. And you'se look bettah," he said, nodding towards the girl; acknowledging her now clean body. Spot was kind of stunned, her skin was pale and flawless, but unlike the twins, she had no freckles. Her eyes were rimmed with long eye lashes, and you could tell she was underweight.

He didn't get a reply so he continued, "So Phoenix, huh? Dat you'se name? Are you from der?"

"It's more like where I was supposed to go; where I'm supposed to be going." Her eyes weren't giving anything away for the first time since Spot had met her, and he realized she had no control over her eyes. Spot was suddenly very thankful for his own control over his emotionless face.

"I know that; you're mask. I can see through it. So don't try and hide," she said, looking up at him, like a puppy that'd been taken away from its mother. Spot realized it was like rubbing it in her face anyways; that if she knew he was using a mask, she knew she couldn't mask anything.

Spot just glared at her though, for bossing him around. The girl shook her head, "I didn't mean to control you, do what you please, Blue Eyes."

"Quit calling me dat. And you'se name is Phoenix, cuz I'll go insane if we get one moah fiah-related nickname," Spot smirked, and he was shocked when the girl did too.

"Blue Eyes, you're already insane," and with that, she spun around, looking over her shoulder with a playfulness that was new to Spot.

"Only cuz you make me insane!" He replied. Phoenix just laughed silently and started walking away. "Wait, why does it feel like I'se already know you? I mean, ders nuttin' formal bout us."

"That's you. You have that special thing that draws people in. That thing that makes a person want to trust you, tell you everything."

"I'se do not," Spot said shocked, "I'se make people turn away, I'se a fighter! I make 'em cringe. No one wants ta mess wid me!"

"No. That's not you at all. I see past your mask, like I said," Phoenix said, her eyes saddening a bit.

Spot growled, "You'se don't know me at all. We'se will discuss what we're gonna do wid you'se latah." And Spot slammed the door in her face. He hated the fact that his mask was failing. He was supposed to be the hard, arrogant, mean enigma that is Brooklyn. And some dumb girl wasn't going to change that.

But as he thought this, he knew that this wasn't just some dumb girl. This girl, was something much different.

He pulled on his gloves and punched into the air until he was breathing hard and sweating. He took the gloves off, grabbed his cane and headed out the room.

When he opened the door, there was Phoenix, leaning against the wall exactly across from the door. Before Spot could ask her, she answered,

"I can't leave without my envelope." Her eyes had changed again. They were cold, hard, and untrusting. They immediately made Spot regret how he acted, but to him, that just proved that she was making him weak.

"You'se not leaving. You'se look like a tooth pick, and you'se don't really want ta go to Phoenix, I saw it in your eyes." She glared up at him.

"Because you can read all about me, but when I can see past you, I get a door slammed in my face."

"I'se the King of Brooklyn, toots, and I'se can do any damn ting I wanna," he said back, as the conversation grew intense.

"If the King of Brooklyn hides behind a mask, then this is one of the last places I would want to be. I don't care if the others can't see, I'm just special. But still pretending that I can't see it, even when you know I can? How immature. How old are you anyways?" Her eyes stayed exactly the same, but her hands found their way to her hips.

For the first time, Phoenix had made it sound like a bad thing that he was the youngest to ever rule the Brooklyn Newsies. "I'se sixteen. How old are you?" He growled back.

She smirked, "Fifteen," and walked past Spot, bumping his shoulder, getting her envelope, and walking out the door again. Spot's hand flew out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't go," he said finally, barely audible.

"Why?"

"You'se de only one dat's different." His eyes were sad, and you could tell he wasn't lying.

"I don't know how long I can stay. But I will," she said, looking up with a sparkle in her eyes. This was the first time someone had asked her to stay, not get away.

Smirking, the blue eyed boy continued, "And don't boss me around and all dat stuff around da boys."

She smirked back, "And…?"

Spot glared at her, but she knew it wasn't real, and he knew she knew too. "Please."

Phoenix laughed, and started walking away. "You'se will nevah heah me say dat again, so don't get used ta it!"

"Sure, Blue Eyes, sure." And for the first time in quite a while, Phoenix smiled. She had a name, a home, and a purpose; she just didn't know it yet.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter really didn't do much. I have so many ideas, it's just I'm not 100% sure how to get them to all come together yet. <strong>

**But I'm getting there. **

**The Chapter Title is by the ever-so-lovely Taylor Swift, her song, Ours.**


	4. Chapter 4

**4. I'M BULLETPROOF, NOTHING TO LOSE, **

**FIRE AWAY, FIRE AWAY.**

**SHOOT ME DOWN, BUT I WON'T FALL.**

Phoenix could hear the sounds of the rest of the Brooklyn newsboys awakening and starting their normal daily routines. She and Spot sat around a small round table, finishing off some roles.

Spot stood up, taking off his Newsie cap. His hair was a light brown, shaggy, and Phoenix couldn't help but notice that he really was gorgeous. She blushed, knowing that Spot must have seen the change in her eyes. She hated her eyes. They always gave away everything. Spot coughed nervously, and Phoenix stood up, mumbling something about heading upstairs to wash up.

She came down minutes later, and Spot explained the way of things to the girl. "Umm, dis is when da Newsies go ta da Distribution Center and get der papes. I'se head down town, ta start me matches."

Phoenix looked at him quizzically, and he explained, "I'se fight. Remembah?" Her eyes darkened a bit.

"Oh, yeah." Spot was confused, why her eyes changed, but nodded and was heading out the door when the red headed girl spoke again.

"I had a brother. He fought, too. He was good, I guess. He was eighteen when they moved him up to the big fights. The second one he was ever in he died." She spoke quietly, avoiding eye contact with Spot.

He just looked at her. "I'se nevah lose." And we walked out the door. He's been fighting for years. He held his gloves under his arms, and smirked as the ladies who stared him down, and as the men did too, but out of jealousy.

"Hey Phoenix," one of the red head twins called as he came down the stairs.

"How'd you know?" She didn't remember Spot introducing her to anyone.

"Spot told us. He also said dat we're showin' you how ta sell," the other one answered, coming down the stairs behind his brother.

"Ummm…" Phoenix mumbled, not knowing which was which.

"I'm Cano, and I'se got da charm, he's Match and he sets things on fiah." She thought she could remember, because only Match was wearing suspenders.

"Well, let's go sell," said Match, as he pushed the door open. The light was blinding for a few seconds, but then her eyes adjusted. She gasped.

The sun was out, the sky was blue, and the fresh air had never felt so good. She had been wandering around New York City for days, before finally collapsing into a pile of dirt on the side of a road. She ended up in the Lodging House and for the first time, she really saw the beauty of the City. She wasn't going to Phoenix any time soon, she thought to herself.

The boys linked their arms with the girl's and she couldn't help but asking, "How are so friendly? How can you trust me when you barely know me?"

Cano, on her right, laughed. "Spot doesn't let just anyone stay in the Lodgin' House, normally you got to fight you'se self in," he told the girl. Her eyes obviously gave away the question she was thinking, _why me?_

Match shrugged. "Didya sleep wid him?" Phoenix gasped, and she felt Cano come around behind her and punch his brother. She knew her reaction answered his question, but it made her uneasy.

"Does he do that a lot?"

Match looked away, and it was Cano's turn to shrug. _Of course he did! He's Spot Conlon!_ She thought to herself. She was kind of sad when she realized all the rumors she'd heard about the ladies-man he was were true.

Sensing her lack of happiness, they took her off towards the Center. They bought her a small amount of papers, and taught her how to lie.

It didn't work well, because her eyes were like an opening into her mind, and everyone knew it wasn't the truth. But Match and Cano didn't give up.

They told her to think about sad things, and her eyes opened as pools of agony. The boys actually turned away, but told her to go up to people like that and snuffle and stuff. She sold her papers quickly after finally finding her strong point.

They trio stopped at a vendor's and bought some bread to munch on. Match pulled out a watch, exclaiming, "Damn! We gotta hurry! We'se gonna miss it!"

Hearing that, Match and Cano sprinted a few yards away, remembering they had to bring Phoenix, sprinted back, grabbed hold of her, and took off again. For people with such long legs, they were fairly graceful.

"Late for what? What are we going to miss?" She asked, being pulled along.

"Der!" Cano said, finally stopping. There were people standing all around something, but for Phoenix, being so short, she couldn't see a thing. Her tall escorts realized that, and from the back of the crowd, the hoisted her onto their shoulders. She was surprised at their strength, not that she was big or anything.

That's when she realized where she was. A fight. She could see that Spot was warming up. Phoenix hadn't been to a fight since Phillip had died, her brother. Her family fell apart after that, and weeks later she took off, her destination Phoenix, but ending up in New York. Now, she stood frozen in horror, and everything around her seemed to freeze in place.

Everything, except Spot. It was very clear to Phoenix as he turned his head, spotting her on the shoulders of two identical Irish twins. She knew he saw the terror in her eyes, and he knew that she saw him gasp, and spit out, "Dammit!"

But by then, Phoenix was already in flight. She jumped from the boys shoulders, plowing throw the crowd blindly. Finally she got out of it, and took off down the street. She just kept running, but trying to outrun a past is as impossible as predicting the future for Phoenix.

Spot, blocks away back at the fight, cursed the twins. But they didn't know, he realized from their shocked and confused expressions. They looked to Spot, asking if they should go after her. He shook his head.

He'd finish this up quickly, still needing to get some form of pay for the day, and go out and look for the girl later. He felt strangely protective of Phoenix, even though he knew her less than forty eight hours.

Still running, Phoenix had no idea where she was, but she found herself at an empty dock, labeled "Brooklyn Newsboys." She went to the end of dock, putting her legs over the edge of it.

She sat there for hours, until the sky turned dark and the rain came down.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title is from, Titanium by David Guetta feat. Sia. <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**5. PROMISE THAT YOU'LL ALWAYS KEEP ME IN MIND,**

**BURNING LIKE A SOLDIER,**

**I'LL FIND MY WAY TO YOU AND SAVE THE DAY.**

"You'se gonna come back?" Spot asked, when he found the girl alone, sopping wet at the docks.

"I—I—I don't know where else to go," she stammered. She looked up at the boy standing beside her, and he saw that even in the rain, she must have been crying.

"The twins didn't know you'se were so against da fights; they nevah woulda took you'se," Spot said quietly sitting down beside her.

"I know. I guess that's why I want to be upset, but I can't; it's just, how my brother died..."

"You'se should come back."

"Why?" Phoenix asked, shocking the boy.

No one ever questioned him, or showed any defiance. "Dat's why. Cuz you'se isn't like everyone else. You treat me just like you would anyone. You'se is da only one I'll let treat me like dat, too. So don't mess it up." Spot said, smirking. It got a small laugh from the girl, and her eyes started to slightly warm up.

"I guess I'll have to come home then, O Mighty King of Brooklyn," Phoenix eyes showed some happiness now, but Spot could tell she wasn't ready to leave yet. And he was okay with that.

"Not yet. So… Tell me something about you'se self." The blue eyed boy said, never liking awkward silences.

"Ummm… I like the color orange, not ugly dark orange, but like the sunset, all bright and new," she answered, the sunset they were currently watching reminding her of the color she had always favored.

Even through the rain, Spot could easily pick out the orange.

"I really like watching firewoiks though da rain." Spot surprised himself, realizing he had never told anyone that.

"Through the rain? Don't they not put on fireworks when it rains?" The red head asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes it's raining between you'se and da firewoiks," realizing Phoenix's still confused face, he added, "Oh, nevahmind."

"Ready to go back?"

"Less go." And they were only a few feet off the dock by the time one last tear fell from Phoenix's giant eyes, and Spot had the urge to reach over and take her hand; letting her know that everything would be okay.

So he did. But in the end, nothing would be okay, and that motion would just make everything harder.

As the pair reached the steps, Spot was thinking about how he cold nicely ask the girl to not be offended when he didn't want to be seen holding her hand, but Phoenix was ahead of him, dropping his ink stained hand with her own knowing smirk.

He didn't know how, but he realized that Phoenix really knew him better than anyone else did.

Spot was walking into the Lodging House when a nineteen year old girl was walking out. Seeing him, she squealed, "Spot! I was looking for you!" and she wrapped her hands around his neck, startling him, and the red head next to him.

"Oh, hiya Aden," Spot looked at everything except Phoenix and the blonde Aden in front of him. He had already accidentally peaked at Phoenix, and if her eyes were any sign, she was a little pained and a lot confused.

"I'se missed ya Spot," Aden whispered into his ear in a husky voice, but loud enough to make sure Phoenix could hear too, and the blonde got the reaction she must of wanted. The girl with the giant eyes visibly flinched, her eyes seeming to break, and mumbled something of a thanks to Spot, and disappeared through the door.

"Aden, dis isn't a good time. You'se should… go home," Spot said, shaking his head.

The slender English girl's mouth formed into a perfect 'O' and responded, "Spot, you'se nevah send me away!"

All of a sudden, she was very much getting on Spot's nerves. "An' quit wid da accent! You'se from Cheshire anyways! You ain't even from da city!"

Aden's normal fake look of innocence vanished, and in her dark blue eyes spewed venom. "I never get rejected, Spot. If I leave, I'm never coming back."

Aden was one of Spot's favorite people, but in the same way, his least favorite. She was annoying, manipulative, but insanely attractive. She carried herself around on the streets, only offering her 'services' to a select few; either famous or wealthy, making Spot the only newsboy famous enough for the girl.

Spot never would have kicked her out on a normal day, but nothing about today was normal. He had only earned a minimum amount before quitting to go after Phoenix at the fights, and right now all he could think about was comforting her.

Knowing that, he turned to walk through the door after her, when Aden struck out her small fragile hand and wrapped it around his bicep.

"Spot," she growled, this time threatening, "You are _not_ ditching me for _that_ girl! I've acted the part of the perfect girl. I wear the right clothes, I do the right things, and I even play dumb so you guys can feel superior."

"Funny, because if you think you need to dumb yourself down for a guy, I wouldn't recommend it, you're probably already pretty dumb." Phoenix glared, but smirked, as she looked down from her perch on the roof to the right of the entrance.

As Aden fumbled for words, Spot laughed, stepped through the door, and added, "Bye Aden," before completely shutting the door. Aden gaped, and then turned to yell out the girl who outdid her, only to see the curtains of the open window moving, and it was the only thing to prove that Phoenix had been out there at all.

Spot was running up the stairs, as Phoenix came around the corner, and the two bodies collided.

Seeing who it was, Phoenix said, "Oh. I saw you needed some help. You're welcome."

For the first time in forever, even Spot was out of words.

Phoenix blushed, and let her fingers trace up his jawline. "You're too good for her anyways."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Title : Happy Endings Are Stories That Haven't Ended Yet by Mayday Parade. Love Them.<strong>

**(PS: Every Chapter Title & Character will have some relevance to fire. Incase you didn't catch on.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**6. HELLO BROOKLYN, HEY L.A.**

**COAST TO COAST, I'LL TAKE YOU DOWN IN FLAMES.**

**LET THE GOOD TIMES ROLL, WE CAN LET GO,**

**EVERYBODY KNOWS THERE'S A PARTY AT THE END OF THE WORLD..**

_One month later… _

From the perspective of someone who was understanding of the Newsboys, but was completely different from them, they looked like heartbroken kids with the will to survive. But lately, it seemed like surviving wasn't enough.

The boy with the blue eyes picked up the giggling red headed girl and tossed her over his shoulder. They were at the docks, surrounded by Brooklyn Newsboys including two identical Irish boys, one calmly standing and chatting with other street kids as he strummed away on a guitar, a talent he taught himself long ago. The other had been taking up explosions, and now stood at the end of a dock, setting something on fire, and quickly running away.

The explosion only fazed the passerby's, because all the people who knew boy who was now laughing hysterically knew that wherever he was, something would probably be exploding or on fire.

The boy with the girl over his shoulder joined the girl and laughed, spinning her around before putting her down. She kept giggling, maybe because she seemed to be in love, or her friend had just set yet another fire.

From the distance, the girl looked to be normal, but if you were to walk past her and really look, you would notice her eyes. They were giant saucers of emotion. They sparkled if she smiled, they gleamed when she laughed, but they were an opening to her soul when she was sad, creating the illusion that she was breaking. Oh, how she hated those eyes. They gave everything away from her love for the blue eyed boy, to when she doubted that he loved her too, even when she said she believed it.

It had been about a month ago, probably a little less than that, when the girl's eyes really gave it away. The boy was teaching her to swim, and they ended up in each other's arms, literally. She tried to deny the love the boy had seen, but it was no use because as she was trying to avoid him, his lips found hers.

He had sealed her with a kiss.

* * *

><p>Now, as Spot twirled Phoenix around, she laughed. The Brooklyn sun was sinking, and Spot stopped and pointed. He turned the red head around and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from behind. She saw the orange he had pointed to, her favorite color.<p>

She turned her head up towards him and kissed his cheek. Match and Cano tromped over and stood on either side of the couple. Everything was good. The boys and Phoenix sold papers, and Spot fought his way through supporting himself. Phoenix never attended his fights, but he understood that.

Spot felt everything was good too. He finally found that one girl who understood him and knew him better than anyone. He was fighting still, but not like before. That was when fighting was the only thing he had to live for. Now he had Phoenix.

Coal stepped towards Match, her black hair blowing in the wind. Match licked his thumb and used it to wipe away a streak of dirt from her cheek. She smiled, and her dimples were visible. Match loved those dimples.

Cano stood a bit away, and as everyone realized that he was like that fifth wheel, they all saw his eyes follow something across the water. In sync, Coal, Match, Spot, and Phoenix all turned from Cano to the object of his interest. There was a boat slowly making its way through the water, and the most visible thing on the boat wasn't a thing; it was a person. She was wearing a fancy, (and notably expensive) dress, her bleach blond hair pulled back with a red bow.

Match and Spot both called out a moan. Rich girls never went for newsies. Coal stifled back a giggle, and Phoenix's eyes narrowed and darkened.

Spot noticed the change, and raised an eyebrow. "That was that girl. The one who played dumb. Aiden?" Spots head whipped back towards the boat and the realization hit him.

"Cano, dats Aden," Spot cried.

"I knows! Dats why I was confused!"

"She was dat girl! The one in da paper, who went from bein' a street whore ta marryin' one of da richest guys in New Joisey."

Everyone laughed. Either because they were glad she was gone, or because they were silently betting how long it would last.

The sun had finally completely sunk behind the earth and Coal, Cano, and Match started their way back to the Lodging House.

Phoenix and Spot followed moments later, holding each other's hands. Spot bent down and kissed his girl's cheek. Everything was going great for them; nothing could be so perfect.

But Phoenix and Spot had forgotten that you could be in the happiest place in the world, and eventually even in the most perfect weather comes a storm.

For them, that storm came the next day.

Because Spot lost his first fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter title is from Hello, Brooklyn by All Time Low. I actually bought the song because I was going through All Time Low's songs on iTunes, &amp; I saw it. I had to buy it because, that's what happens when you're a Spot Conlon fan. :3 NEWSIE FANS, FOR THE WIN.<strong>

**At the end, I'll tell you all the connections to fire I've made. I feel so sneakkkkyyy. :D**

**& The reviews I got last chapter made my day. :D So thank you, blackraven88 & NightWriter97.**


	7. Chapter 7

**7. WHAT STARTED AS A FIST FIGHT,**

**IS COMING ON JUST RIGHT,**

**SHE'S A BEAUTIFUL GIRL IN HER OWN LITTLE WORLD,**

**I'M JUST HERE FOR THE RIDE..**

Phoenix stood over him, not crying, but in her eyes it looked as if she was reliving the most terrible moment of her life. In a way, she probably was.

Spot sputtered out, "Don't look so sad, you'se making me sad." Blood flowed from his mouth and he coughed.

The girl with the big eyes shook her head, pieces of hair falling from her bun. Her eyes stormed with a mix of astonishment now. They were in the living compartment of the Lodging House, after Cano and Match and Coal had dragged him here from his fight.

Spot, still out of it, asked, "What happened?"

"You lost," Phoenix said. Spot's eyes grew, and realizing how harsh it had sounded, especially to the king who never lost, she continued, "Sorry, Spot, that was harsh."

He grumpily turned away from her, and wanted to deny it, but Phoenix couldn't lie. Her eyes would give her away, anyways.

After a good half an hour, he asked the question that had been bugging him, "How?"

"How what?" Phoenix replied, curled up in Spot's arms back in their bunk.

"How'd I lose?" He spook quietly, whispering into her ear, the vibrations tickling her.

"You weren't expecting too," the red head said back, just as quietly, trying to keep her heart beat from racing so fast it became noticeable. Spot's touch got that reaction from her. "He was big, and not from New York. A pro, you could say."

"Ohh," Spot murmured into her neck. Phoenix shut her eyes, and rolled slowly over so she was facing Spot in his arms.

"Mmmmm," she moaned, reaching up and running her hands over his face, then his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt, showing his sun kissed six pack. He smiled, and she nuzzled his neck.

Spot watched her until he couldn't handle it, and gently put his lips on hers, and slowly turned up the heat until you could feel the passion in the air.

Cano came to the door once, checking in on the injured leader.

"I'se good," he answered, but his voice was raspy and husky, making Phoenix giggle. Cano, catching their drift, bounded away, chuckling to himself.

Spot lost his first fight that day, but won in more than one way that night.

The next morning, Spot sauntered downstairs, feeling slightly dizzy from the obvious concussion but also like he was walking on air. Phoenix, the girl he loved, was sleeping upstairs.

Match and Coal saw him, his tussled hair and immediately broke into laughter. Cano just shook his head, almost as if he was flicking his shaggy hair from his eyes, but he couldn't hide his own smile.

"What's da plan, boss?" Coal asked, smirking.

"You'se is gonna go make some money so you ain't broke, and I'se gonna stay home taday." Spot said, prodding his cane at the air between the dark haired girl and himself.

"Wait, just today?" All of a sudden Phoenix was standing behind him, holding a cup of water. The water suddenly started spilling over the sides, but the girl stopped her shaking.

"Yeah, it's not like I can sell papes," Spot spat.

"Of course you can, you're gorgeous," Phoenix countered, copying his tone. Spot flinched, and his eyes cooled. So did Phoenix's.

"I just don't want you to get hurt," she continued, reaching out and touching his shoulder.

Coal, Cano, and Match saw this as there chance to leave, and scooted into the next room, giving the two privacy.

"I won't," Spot whispered.

"Promise me," She breathed back, her eyes serious.

The words were almost inaudible, but the blue eyed boy could have been shooting the way Phoenix heard them.

"I can't."

* * *

><p><strong>Woooooo. :D Chapter Title is Uncertainly Certain by Green River Ordinance.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: **

**BUT NOW WE'VE STEPPED INTO A CRUEL WORLD,**

**WHERE EVERYBODY STANDS & KEEPS SCORE.**

**KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN;**

**EVERYBODY'S WAITING FOR YOU TO BREAKDOWN,**

**EVERYBODY'S WATCHING TO SEE THE FALLOUT.**

"Good." Phoenix reached for his hand, kissing it gently.

Spot looked at her strangely, and she explained, "I don't want you to give up fighting, well, I do… I mean, I didn't expect you to give it up. And I didn't want you to lie to me, either. Because just like today, you got hurt. I guess it was good; now you don't think your immortal." She hugged him, resting her head on his chest. He put his fingers in her hair, and whispered,

"You'se de only one who'd say dat ta me. Tank you." They just stayed there, hugging. Phoenix knowing that one second he could be in her arms, and the next he could be gone. Spot knew that it was horrible of him to keep her with him, knowing that if the unthinkable happened, she'd get her life ripped from under her again.

Too soon, they pulled away from each other, and Phoenix went to sell papers. Spot was taking the day off, resting. He was uneasy and couldn't stop bouncing around the empty house. He was always doing something.

He eventually couldn't handle it anymore, and took off to the docks. He spent a quiet and nice day there. Back home, he waited for Phoenix. She came home, bounding up the steps, her red hair blowing in the wind. Spot knew then, that no matter what happened, the love he had for the girl would never die away.

Days went on, weeks past. Spot fought again, only having to face the fighter who he had lost to one other time. But this time, Spot won. Match and Cano took him out for a celebratory dinner, and Phoenix tagged along, less enthusiastically. She had been anxiously awaiting that fight for months, but she was so glad Spot was alright.

The opponent, Tine, was indeed not from New York. He had travelled here and noticed the altogether lack of serious fighters, and knew he could actually make some easy money. He never lost. Until he met Spot Conlon. The fact the pip squeak of a boy had beaten him made Tine very angry.

He spread throughout New York like a sick disease. He talked crap about Spot, only aggravating the King of Brooklyn. Soon, the two boys were nearly at one another's throats.

"He tinks he's so cool; runnin' his mout all ovah New Yoik! He's talkin' shit!" Spot spat one day after being asked if he had really indeed pulled a knife on Tine to win the fight.

Phoenix, rolling her eyes, told him, "You're better than that Spot let it go." Spot would eventually calm down, but would be set off with even the tiniest spark.

Tine had just been getting started, and vicious rumors of the how Spot ruled the Brooklyn Newsies spread. They told of the leader beating the life out of mere boys when they question him, and other such things. New York slowly started drifting from Spot's grasp, and many people believed the lies, and set out for him.

One such incident occurred while he was walking back from spending a day at the docks with Phoenix, and a newsie from another borough pushed into him, calling, "You'se tink you'se all dat? We don't like how you'se rule. Watch ya back, Conlon." The newsie quickly took off, and Spot scoffed at the coward.

More people, including the bulls and just general men from the upper classes harassed Spot everywhere. More rumors spread, and with it, came more of haters. Everywhere Spot went, he had to watch his own back, in his own borough.

The fight officials checked him before each fight, making sure he carried no weapons. Phoenix anxiously waited for Spot to crack, but he held strong. New York City was also waiting for the fall of the great Spot Conlon, and with no such thing happening, they didn't slow up. Tine just got angrier with how Spot could handle the pressure, carrying himself with the same smirk.

Weeks later, an insane wealthy man pulled a gun on the King of Brooklyn, only managing to skim his left shoulder with a bullet before Match and Cano were on him. That man didn't get any charges against him, but did make the same papers that Phoenix sold, with such headlines as, "The Newsie Leader; No Longer Immortal."

Spot nursed his arm back to health, and black circles finally appeared under his eyes, from lack of sleep. Phoenix would awake sometimes during the night, and Spot would always be sitting at the open window, looking over the Brooklyn buildings.

What he was thinking of, he never told Phoenix, and she never asked. He wasn't sure if it was easier to be strong, and magnify the madness of the city, or finally fall, letting everyone else win.

* * *

><p><strong>So.. Vas Happenin? &amp; Sorry. I haven't updated since Christmas break.. But now it's Spring Break! I see more updates in the future. C:<strong>

**Oh, & the chapter title is "Eyes Open" by the forever classy Taylor Swift.**


End file.
